Rock and Roll Dreams
by coolchris
Summary: Lincoln hates that people have to go to school, get a job and waste his life doing the same thing over and over. So he finds an escape from all that. through music, It was like nothing was wrong when he was playing with his older sister Luna. Till something happens, and it might change his life forever. M for adult topics.
1. loss

Lincoln was in his room, he looked over at his clock it read "12:23". He couldn't sleep he was thinking, thinking about life and what he was going to do with his. He was currently failing in school. He knew why he hated the fact that he had to go to school and had to then go to work the rest of his life. He wanted to have fun. He didn't want to be trapped by society. He didn't want to follow the rules of them. Like you must get a job and bring in a good income, if not you would be seen by an outcast and be chewed up and spit out. Then he remembered his escape from it all, no it wasn't drugs or alcohol. It was music, when he was playing with his sister, Luan It's like there was no outside world, It was his escape from it all.

Lincoln now smiling closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next day Lincoln awoke. Frowning he's going back to the hell he calls school. It was his first day of second year of middle school. He used to be popular last year but all of his friends had seen his change when he realized society was evil. They had also changed they wanted to hang out with the cool kids. He just seen it as how society affected people. Even Clyde changed.

When Lincoln got home he rushed to his room. He threw his bookbag on his bed. He had homework but he wasn't going to do it. He grabbed his guitar and ran to Lunas room were he plugged it in the amplifier. When Luna got home she went into her room and they started working on some songs together.

As the years went by he got older and better. He started working at a club with his sister, he was only 17 but he could play better than most 27-year old's. Him and Luna would always draw a crowd and they were getting ok pay for it but Lincoln didn't care about the money, he was happy that he was playing. He was the happiest he had ever been in his life scenes he dropped out of high school. The people would cheer him and Luna and have drinks. Even though Lincoln wasn't old enough to drink the manager would still offer him drinks because he loved him so much.

One night while he was playing he noticed someone, it wasn't some drunk waring sweatpants and a old T-shirt. He was a tall man in a long black shirt with a vest over it. And silk pants. It caught Lincolns eye but he thought nothing of it. But when the night was over he walked out and the man was there. He came up to Lincoln and Luna saying.

"I have a proposal for you two. I'm from Hit Records and When I seen your work I was amazed. I would like you to in my office tomorrow morning to discuss the details.

The man then handed them a business card. The loud siblings then rejoiced. This was Lincolns chance to not get a day job.

The next day Lincoln got up early. His clock read "6:00". He awoke Luna and Then they drove to the studio which was down town. It was a huge building made of concrete every Flore had giant windows on it. At the very top there was a giant illuminated sign saying "HIT records". When they walked in they were greeted by someone. At a desk, she greeted them with.

"name please."

The loud siblings gave them their names and she replayed.

"we'll be right with you"

After ten minutes, they were called to Flore 24. When they walked into the office. It was huge the man who they had seen was sitting next to a man. Who was fat like a plum and was wearing a suit. The man they seen last night said

"Fellas, this is my Boss. Take a seat"

They took A seat and the man's boss handed them a contract. It said that they would pay for stadiums, copyright and Tec and more. If they played and brought in the money. They didn't see anything wrong with it and they gladly signed it.

The next few years they released two albums and had been on tour 4 times. Luna would play whatever insterments was required for the song sense she was gifted at them. But Lincoln would always play guitar, he loved it. Everybody knew them they were a hit. one day after a show Luna said she wasn't feeling good. Lincoln sat down beside her and said.

"tell me your symptoms."

For a rock star he was quite caring. She said her head ached everything was blurry and everything she heard sounded like it was through a brick wall. Lincoln knew what thus meant, she was going to pass out. She did but she awoke, they were still on the road to their next stop on tour.

But over the days she didn't get stronger she got weaker. Lincoln knew she was suffering. But she kept saying she was fine but he knew she wasn't. So they went to the hospital for a checkup the doctors immediately rushed her to the emergency room. Right away they said she was too weak to play. But they were going to run test to see what the cause was.

Hit studios would pay for the whole thing. They weren't going to lose the two who brought in the money. They probley didn't even know their names all they cared about was money.

The tour would still happen though if she got better. They probley just wouldn't play at their next scheduled concert. Lincoln was still worried, he even would drink. He knew he told Luna he wouldn't in fear he might get addicted, and not be able to play. He needed something to ease the pain. But he wasn't going to get into drugs.

But over time Luna got worse. She looked like she hadn't eaten in a month. The doctors didn't even know what it was. They detained her in fear that it might spread. There were no reported cases of the symptoms anywhere but they were still researching a cure. He wasn't even aloud to see her. Now he was getting drunk more. The studio was even getting mad about it. If she was gone all he would be was a guitar player and nobody wanted to see just a guitar player. He didn't have any other skills.

One moreing he got a call. It was from the hospital. The exact words were.

"were sorry Lincoln loud, Luna Loud has passed at exactly 4:20 AM"

Lincoln had no words he dropped the phone and passed out.


	2. comeback

**AN- Thank you for all of your support. The first chapter got over 150 views in under 3 days. The first person to favorite this was Max276. He has written some loud house stories to so go check him out.**

Lincoln was laying there, on the cold Flore. He was thinking, he was thinking about his sisters death and most likely the death of his career. He had a wonderful voice and he could play the guitar like it was a gift from god. He needed something to help him forget, like music but he couldn't play without her.

So he found another escape, alcohol. He had become addicted to it. The one thing he promised her he wouldn't do. At this point he was stumbling home. He was drunk. He burst through door crying. He missed her so dam much. Then he was mad, mad she was gone, mad his life was the way it was.

He finely lost control. He was running through the hall picking up vases and throwing them. He went through the coverts. Pulling out plates and glasses and smashing them agents the floor. He flipped the kitchen chairs and refrigerator. He wriped the blinds off of every window in his high-rise apartment. He finely took the ty and through it out the window. And screamed.

"why wont this nightmare just stop"

As he dropped to the floor covered in glass. He was crying a mumbling as his hands started to bleed from him cutting them on glass.

He cried all the way till the cops came saying your not aloud to throw a T.V out of a window that's 350 feet in the air.

They locked him up till one of his managers had to get him out. The manager was mad about that he was babbling about how this got out into the press and how he was going to suffer from it.

"they say they want to put you in an insane asylum, Lincoln"

That caught Lincolns attention . Maybe I should be put in an asylum he thought to himself.

3 years scene Lunas death.

The studio kept putting him with other bands. But it never worked out after Luna died he could never play like he used to, he still could but it wasn't like a 6th sense. The only way he maid money was with him isolated in a sound studio playing the guitar. He made background music for movies.

He spent a lot of his time like that curled up. In science nobody knew why. Neither did he. Maybe he was scared of the world. Like getting a job. He just wanted to be a child again not having to worry about a job or money. Alcohol wasn't a big enough escape for him either. He had started taking drugs. People told him to stop mainly the studio. Onley because they didn't want him to stop making them money.

He didn't have any friends either. He hadn't seen his family in years they were all still in America he was in Britten because a new record company hired him. One day while he was at a bar. He saw this girl. She was a tall. With long curly hair. She was waring a Pink Floyd T-shirt. That was one of the bands that inspired him to play when he was young.

When the girl sat next to him he told her how Pink Floyds affected him. After they spoke Lincoln learned that her name was Emily, and the band also inspired her when she was young And that she learned how to play a synthesizer. When he learned that he lit up, and smiled. Something he hadn't did in years.

Lincoln had looked somewhat different since no one in the public had seen him in a couple of years. He was overweight, pale and had a buzzcut. So, when he told her who he was she was surprise.

They ended up talking about music and how they loved preforming it. When it hit Lincoln. This is the first real social contact he has had in years. When he finally asked her

"how about you come over and maybe we can make a song"

And to Lincolns surprise she said yes. He then said goodbye to her. And left. When he went home that night he was so happy he went straight to bed. So, he could see her tomorrow.

When she arrived that night, they worked on an album. Dealing with many things. Emely loved Lincoln and Lunas work. So, they made an album saying how they wish she were here. How the music industry only cares about money. They became their own band. Lincoln got better. He started looking like his old self.

They were just about to go on there first tour together. And the media was loving it. They were everywhere on the news.

Lincoln was currently back stage getting ready with Emily. He could hear the crowd's shouts and screams. Then he was called up. Smoke arose from the stage. He emerged from a giant meddle door. When the smoke cleared, he seen the crowd and crowd seen him. At that moment it felt like he was with Luna again.


End file.
